Unlikely relationships
by Ada-Diana
Summary: Qui n'a jamais surpris le regard lubrique d'Argus Rusard s'attarder sur une peau innocente trop blanche ou bien le mouchoir un peu trop féminin dans la poche de Crabbe ? Une multitude de parings improbables.
1. Argus Rusard x Justin Finch-Fletch

******Diclaimer**** : **J.K Rowling.

******Publié le**** :** 07 / 04 / 2013.

******Not**e : Coucou ! Voici une série de courts chapitres avec des parings improbables, inspirés par le « Harry potter pairing générator » ! Je ne sais pas combien est-ce qu'il va en avoir, ni quand est-ce que je posterais, c'est un peu un nouveau caprice de ma part. En fait cette idée m'amuse beaucoup, ça donne des couples complètement farfelus et je dois prévenir que parfois... c'est abject. C'est un peu le but. Je pense avoir écrit quelque chose d'assez abominable pour ce premier chapitre, à vous de juger !

Love.

* * *

Des marques de boues s'étendaient sur le sol du château en de crasseux sillons bruns. Rusard fit claquer sa langue contre son palais alors qu'il sentait la rage investir son corps, faisant grincer ses dents et trembloter légèrement ses mains. Ses yeux se plissèrent dangereusement alors qu'il s'exclamait,

-Qui est le débauché qui a osé salir les couloirs ?!

Les élèves s'écartèrent instinctivement de lui alors qu'il se dirigeait du plus vite qu'il le pouvait vers le responsable de ces saletés, son souffle rauque résonnant sur les murs, satisfait de la peur qu'il inspirait à ces _vermisseaux _vaniteux. Sa chatte le suivait à petits pas pressés, les oreilles dressées, à l'aguet. Mais ce n'était vraiment pas difficile de trouver l'auteur de cette ignominie, il suffisait de suivre ces dégoûtantes traces de boue. Peut-être que cette fois Dumbledore l'autoriserait à pendre l'élève par les pieds dans les cachots... Ou au moins à utiliser son fouet, oui, le directeur pouvait bien lui accorder au moins ça aux vues des dégâts. Se rendait-il compte des effets pervers sur son dos que ce genre de tâche ingrate avait ? Merlin, il n'ignorait pas qu'il n'était plus de première jeunesse ! Mais en dépit de ses plaintes, Rusard savait qu'il conserverait son poste jusqu'à sa mort. Son métier était sa raison de vivre. En voyant les traces s'arrêter et un élève devant lui, Rusard ricana. _Voilà_, pour quoi est-ce qu'il vivait. Il inspira, préparant son souffle à concurrencer une beuglante, et s'écria,

-Je vous trouve enfin chenapan !

Argus reprit son souffle, se préparant à continuer sur sa lancée mais un bruit le stoppa net. Il regarda plus distinctement devant lui. La première chose qu'il vit fut des baskets couvertes de boue. Il s'apprêta à hurler mais son regard suivit la courbe menue de la jambe, recouverte jusqu'au genou d'une grande chaussette blanche et sa gorge s'assécha devant la vision qui suivait, une parcelle de peau pâle et pure, rehaussée de multiples grains de beauté. L'élève était vêtu d'un short à carreaux bleus et marron clairs, d'une chemise blanche ainsi que de la cape de l'école. De fines boucles blondes encerclaient un visage enfantin muni d'une bouche large qui, à cet instant, était entrouverte légèrement, laissant apparaître des dents un peu plus grosses que la normale. De grands yeux noirs brillants et recouverts de cils comme ceux d'une biche étaient écarquillés. Rusard regarda plus attentivement l'enfant, qui, apparemment, était tombé en l'entendait hurler. Un sourire sadique prit place sur son visage, il savait qu'il terrorisait les élèves mais que le son de sa voix provoque une chute, cela arrivait très rarement. Un appareil photo était vraisemblablement tombé sur le sol et Rusard reconnu l'élève Justin Finch-Fletch. Il laissa son sourire s'étirer.

-Misérable, dit-il d'un ton doucereux, vous allez goutter à mon bâton...

* * *

Alors, quelle réaction ? Rendez-vous au prochain chapitre pour ceux qui le souhaitent, avec le paring... Crabbe x Cho Chang ! Si vous voulez un paring en particulier, faites le moi savoir ! Je suis votre humble serviteur.

Beaucoup d'amour et merci d'avoir lu, A.D.


	2. Vincent Crabbe x Cho Chang

******Diclaimer**** : **J.K Rowling.

******Publié le**** :** 11 / 04 / 2013.

******Not**e : Rebonjour ! Ce chapitre là que j'avais annoncé "Crabbe x Cho" est plus centré sur Crabbe en fait. Ce n'était pas prévu mais finalement, j'ai pris beaucoup plus de plaisir à écrire du point de vue de ce personnage que ce que j'avais prévu et j'ai développé, raccourcissant le rôle de notre chère asiatique. J'espère que ça saura vous plaire, voici un OS bien plus sentimental que le dernier.

* * *

Vincent Crabbe marchait tristement dans les couloirs, un cookie au chocolat blanc dans la main à peine entamé, prenant difficilement sur lui pour ne pas l'avaler d'un coup. Drago Malefoy lui avait dit que les filles détestaient les grosses personnes et donc, qu'elles le haïssaient. Depuis, il avait essayé de ne plus manger de sucreries en permanence mais à chaque fois, son corps en manque lui rappelait son pécher. La gourmandise. Mais Vincent ne voulait pas qu'on le déteste. Surtout des personnes de la gente féminine, il en avait peur. Quand il était jeune, les filles, les femmes en général, étaient pour lui des anges tombés sur terre. Intouchables, gracieuses, fragiles mais fortes et courageuses. Il voulait penser que sa mère était ainsi, sa maman qu'il n'avait jamais connue, morte en couches.

Puis l'année dernière, son père, dans un état d'ivresse, l'avait emmené dans l'allée des Embrumes, énervé de la glorification de sa défunte épouse, et l'avait abandonné aux mains d'une femme habillée tout en rouge dans une ruelle sombre en lui hurlant d'être heureux de perpétuer les lieux de rencontre des héritiers de sa famille. Sur le coup, Crabbe n'avait pas bien compris ce qu'il sous-entendait clairement. Puis la femme s'était approchée de lui avec ses ongles sales et ses cheveux gras, ses rides et son rouge à lèvres écarlate qu'elle s'était étalée sur les joues et les lèvres. De près, avait pu constater le jeune homme, elle était très peu vêtue. Quand elle avait retiré son soutien-gorge, il avait fondu en larmes.

La femme avait paru alors très compatissante et lui avait parlé très gentiment, frottant ses énormes nibards sur les joues de Vincent pour, disait-elle, sécher ses pleurs. La suite s'était enchaînée très vite, la femme lui affirmant qu'il avait besoin d'un remontant et s'agenouillant devant lui. Crabbe avait cru qu'il allait vomir, tout ça lui paraissait si sale. Une fois cette triste affaire achevée, il l'avait remercié d'une petite voix et avait tenté de partir. Mais la tigresse lui avait agrippé le bras, plantant ses longs ongles dans sa chair et avait réclamé son argent. Vincent n'avait pas compris et la dame s'était transformée en démon, vociférant et l'effrayant. Le garçon n'avait jamais eu aussi peur de sa vie. Il l'avait poussé violemment et elle était tombée par terre, contre une poubelle, poussant un cri terrifiant et regardant son bras écorché par une bouteille cassée, le sang ruisselant. Il était parti en courant, en larmes, et était resté caché dans une autre ruelle toute la nuit et la journée d'après, sursautant au moindre bruit. Lorsque son père l'avait retrouvé, il lui avait tiré les oreilles et Crabbe ne s'était plus jamais plaint ou excité de la moindre chose. En fait, il avait arrêté de parler que cela n'était pas nécessaire à son père. Quant aux femmes... Vincent ne les haïssait pas. Au contraire, cette morbide expérience l'avait convaincu dans leur courage, la façon dont leur fragilité cachait une force impressionnante même si, il l'avouait, il ne les considéraient plus comme des anges. Il n'avait aucune envie qu'elles le haïssent, elles l'effrayaient bien assez lorsqu'elles l'ignoraient. Sa main se resserra sur le cookie en se disant qu'il devrait peut-être le jeter dans les toilettes, tirer la chasse et se laver les mains. Sa conscience était tiraillée, d'un côté, ce n'était qu'un _cookie_. « Et ce n'était _que _de l'argent », se remémora-t-il. Or, les cookies étaient payants. Il n'hésita plus et se dirigea vers les toilettes du deuxième étage, au moins, personne ne l'y verrait.

Il arriva devant la porte des toilettes et essaya d'entrer, mais cela semblait fermé à clef. Il s'acharna un peu sur la poignée et serra le poing autour de son biscuit qui s'écrasa un peu dans sa main. Puis il entendit un rire aigu. Merde, une fille, une vraie, avec des cheveux soyeux et des mains délicates, arrivait. Un peu paniqué, il s'appuya sur un pied et poussa avec son épaule dans la porte. Au cours des années, Crabbe était devenu plus grand et surtout, plus fort, possédant une véritable carrure de gorille qu'il entretenait quand il le pouvait avec l'espoir d'un jour avoir le courage et la force d'attraper le poing de son père avant qu'il ne s'abatte sur sa joue et de lui renvoyer sa rancœur en pleine tête. C'est avec un rictus de jubilation qu'il sentit la porte trembler pour finalement s'ouvrir. Il s'avança un peu mais entendit un cri strident. Vincent écarquilla les yeux.

Devant lui se trouvait une jeune fille, dotée d'un teint de porcelaine, d'yeux bridés et de cheveux lisses, régulièrement entretenus. Mais elle avait le visage rouge de honte et couvert de larmes. Aussitôt, Crabbe se sentit idiot et voulut disparaître, revenir en arrière.

-Je... Je suis désolée, j-je ne voulait pas, balbutia-t-il en sentait ses mains trembler légèrement.

-Espèce d'imbécile ! S'écria Cho Chang en fonçant droit sur lui.

Elle voulut le pousser mais il ne bougea pas d'un pouce devant la force presque imaginaire de cette fille. Elle poussa un cri intense de frustration et le regarda dans les yeux, le maudissant sûrement.

-Désolé, s'empressa de dire Vincent et il recula d'un pas, faisant semblant de trébucher et de se rattraper. T-Tu veux un cookie ? Proposa-t-il finalement plein d'espoir.

A ces mots, l'asiatique parue s'étrangler et elle tapa du pied.

-Non merci, finit-elle par dire d'une voix furieuse, je n'ai pas envie de finir aussi _grosse_ que toi !

Sur ces mots blessants, elle sortit en claquant ses tallons sur le sol. Crabbe serra les poings pour se retenir de pleurer. Il ouvrit sa main : le cookie était en miettes, à l'instar de son cœur. Il s'apprêta à l'engloutir lorsqu'une voix féminine l'interrompit.

-Moi je veux bien un cookie.

Il se retourna doucement et eut un sursaut de frayeur en voyant une jeune fille transparente à quelques centimètres de son nez. Une _fantôme_.

-Oh mais je suis bête ! S'écria en un sanglot celle-ci. Je ne peux pas en manger étant donné que je suis... je suis...

-Morte ? Proposa Vincent en espérant l'aider à retrouver ses mots.

Aussitôt qu'il ait dit ça, il le regretta. En effet, la fantôme, qui n'était autre que Mimi Geignarde, poussa un long cri douloureux et commença à pleurer.

-Ne le dis pas ! Hurla-t-elle.

Puis, avant que le garçon ait pu ajouter la moindre chose, elle plongea dans une cuvette de toilettes. Vincent Crabbe sentit un vif sentiment d'incompréhension l'envahir, il ne comprenait_ rien_ aux filles. Il poussa un soupir découragé avant que quelque chose de rose attire son attention. Il s'approcha et reconnut un mouchoir rose aux initiales _C.C_. Il demanda un instant s'il devait aller courir après la fille qu'il avait vue quelques instants avant pour le lui rendre. Il sourit, encore indécis, et l'enfouit dans sa poche.

* * *

Prochain chapitre... Blaise x Trelawney. Avez-vous des suggestions pour des parings ?

Love, merci beaucoup aux reviewers ainsi qu'aux lecteurs silencieux.


End file.
